As The World Falls Down
by MissEggyMuffin
Summary: As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you... As The World Falls Down... A completed short story about Sarah and Jareth many years in the future.


The Goblin king sat at his throne, ordering the goblins around him to their duties. His castle stood dark and proud just as it always had. His labyrinth, however, stood weakened without power because of the victory by a certain girl.

Five years ago, seeming long ago in the eyes of the king, his labyrinth- as well as himself- was bested by _her._ Sarah Williams was now twenty and was living life above in her reality. Her life was normal, as she had long forgotten the king underground. However, the king could never forget the girl. Had it been different, and she remembered him, his submission to her would still be intact. At any moment, if she said the words, he would be hers entirely. That is, if she remembered. In this case, that wasn't so.

Jareth, even as the cruel ruler he was, still loved the girl with all of his heart and soul. Even if he would not admit to himself, he missed her terribly. Pinching his nose in frustration, he let out a large sigh that seemed to echo off the walls of the room. He stood and began to walk to the open window that overlooked the labyrinth. With his gloved hands, he formed a crystal ball, letting it roll along his fingers as if it were weightless. Its magic formed in the center, conjuring a glowing scene that mimicked the masque dream he made for Sarah those few years ago. The ballroom was crowded with people of modern day dancing elegantly, dressed like Victorian royalty. The Goblin King knew in an instant that his Sarah was there right now. His multicolored eyes searched before coming across her beautiful face. She was more gorgeous and mature since he had last seen her. Her youth forged a new radiance in age and it made him unable to look away. To Jareth's dismay, she was dancing with a gentleman who looked of her age. Her dress was floor length and golden, her brown hair was pinned up and curled, and her smile was absent. He felt a deep sorrow as he watched her from the faerie realm.

 _"_ _How you turn my world you precious thing."_ He felt hurt, and for a moment, shattered, then angry. Before he allowed himself to stay that way, he threw the crystal ball across the room and closed his eyes as it broke into millions of pieces. Opening his eyes, he felt set on a plan. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

The wind seemed to wrap around him alongside his magic. His cape spiraled his body as he formed. He became a white owl and flew out the window of his dark castle, past the Goblin City, and past his labyrinth. He flew on into the world Sarah knew. He was set on getting her back. He needed her to remember.

Sarah was bored, not with the extravagant party but with the men she danced with. She wasn't at the ball because she wanted to be. Her step-mother had practically begged for her to come in hopes that she would meet the perfect man. So far, Irene's plan wasn't taking off in a positive direction. Every male that came to greet Sarah just wasn't what she was looking for. She always seemed to compare them at high standards that fit a king. She didn't know why.

Before long, she fled to the bathroom, away from the music, and away from the reminders of why she was there in the first place. She didn't admit to hiding, but she knew she was staying away. She tried to relax. It was no use. Looking in the mirror, she looked at her dress. In an instant the golden ruffles turned into a puffy white that sparkled like jewels. Her reflection looked younger, as if she were a teenager, and as soon as it was there, it was gone, leaving her utterly confused. Sarah heard the door open and looked to find Irene watching her with disappointment.

"You should be dancing." Sarah looked into the mirror, gazing at her own reflection, wondering what she saw, and why it felt like she had seen herself like that before. As she paid no mind to her step-mother, Irene grew impatient.

"There are plenty of eligible men out there for you. Why is it that you send them all away? I invited you here to help you." Irene persisted. Sarah was starting to get annoyed by Irene's pry into her love life.

"I don't want just any bachelor, and I don't want your help." Sarah claimed as she turned to meet Irene's curt eyes. What Sarah wanted was something she just couldn't have. Her life was just too normal.

Without another word, Irene left. Sarah had won that round, but her victory did her no good. She still felt like she wasn't ready to venture back into the party. _Maybe she should just leave,_ she thought. Sarah, with an exaggerated sigh, walked out of the restroom. She walked through the crowd of people, trying to make her way to the staircase that led to the front doors, her only exit.

As she got to the stairway, everyone became quiet, staring in her direction, or rather in the direction of the man walking down with slow strides. His face was hidden by a porcelain mask that covered his forehead to his nose. It looked much like a ghoulish creature out of a children's book. He walked with confidence and elegance. What Sarah could see was his hair. It was a striking blonde that almost looked white at first glance. It was crazy and sexy at the same time. He stood tall and assertive. His attire composed of a deep blue coat that ruffled at the ends of the sleeves, and skin tight leggings and black heeled boots that shined like silk. It was almost as if he were underdressed, but at the same time, played the title of royalty perfectly. He drew closer and made eye contact with Sarah, causing her heart to flutter.

Everyone still watched as he walked straight to her. Without speaking, he took her hand with his gloved one and kissed it before leading her to the dance floor. The crowd parted for them and closed as a circle to observe them. The man's lips held a slight smirk as they danced. Sarah couldn't look away from his eyes. They were two different colors and it dazzled her; so foreign, and yet so familiar. Who was he? She couldn't find the words to speak, almost as if she didn't have to. They were graceful, dancing in long strides inside the circle of people, and Sarah was relieved that she knew how to dance well. Inside, she felt alive, no longer bored by her surroundings. She was actually having fun!

She felt so close to this stranger, this man, almost as if she knew him from a dream. She couldn't pin the feeling, but her emotions soared. When the song closed, the crowd clapped and then dispersed around them. A new melody fell upon the ballroom and everyone danced again, except for Sarah and the masked visitor. They moved out of the way and off of the floor.

The man took her hand once more, and began to walk up the stairs as she followed behind. She used her free hand to pick up her dress so that she wouldn't step on it with her heels. Sarah was led out into a veranda that had a sky of painted cherubs that smiled down at the two. The night around them was illuminated by the moon and stars alongside candles and lanterns that lit up the area.

 _I need to know who he is._ Sarah looked into the eyes of the man, not realizing they had started swaying to a slow rhythm. She was about to ask him who he was, but he stopped her. His finger shushed her lips. The feel of his touch, even with gloves on, made her shiver and close her eyes. Her heart felt light and heavy all at the same time with a feeling that she had never known.

 _There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes._

Sarah opened her eyes in astonishment as she heard the man sing to her. His voice was so smooth and gentle. It was perfect and she immediately fell prisoner to it, feeling herself emotionally pull closer to him. She felt like the world was revolving around them, and soon her head was spinning in the best way. She didn't want any of it to end.

 _There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart._

When midnight struck, the mysterious man kneeled in front of Sarah, bowing to her in grace before standing up and walking her back inside. There were no more words between them and it stayed that way. Sarah felt confused and saddened as the man kissed her hand one more time. His lips felt soft and gentle to the touch and something inside her stirred and she didn't want him to go. She turned slightly to watch the crowd of joyous faces below her, and glanced back to find the man was gone. He had disappeared as if he were never there. Maybe he _was_ only a dream.

Jareth let out an exasperated sigh as he walked into his bedroom chamber. His mind was still on Sarah and the way they had danced. She truly glowed. Her eyes were still that brilliant brown he loved. They sparkled when she gazed at him. Oh, how he wished he could make it easy, but that was against the rules. His magic could only do so much. Everything had to be solved, and this was not his riddle. It was up to Sarah if she wanted to remember the Goblin King and the Labyrinth she once ran to save her baby brother.

Meanwhile, Sarah sat alone in her apartment thinking over what happened just a few hours ago. It was around four in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Earlier she had tried to, but failed, deciding to take a shower instead. She was still in her towel, too concentrated on those multicolored eyes to dress herself. There was something she truly recognized about the man at the ball. She felt a sense of déjà vu with him, just like when she had looked in that mirror in the bathroom. Was there a part of her that was missing? She didn't know, and felt empty and frustrated when she couldn't figure out why she felt the way she did.

Her eyes were starting to hurt, a sure sign that she was tired. When she yawned, they watered, blurring her vision. She shook herself of her thoughts to quickly dress herself. She wore a thin fabric dress that had a transparent look to it. It was nothing sexy, she just found it comfortable. When she finally laid down, her head swarmed with clouded images, things she almost remembered. Closing her eyes, she finally let herself fall into her dreams, giving in to the unknown.

 _"_ _Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..."_

 _"_ _So, the Labyrinth is a piece of cake, is it? Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice..."_

 _"_ _That's not fair!"_

 _"_ _You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is."_

 _"_ _I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!"_

 _"_ _I've brought you a gift."_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby."_

 _"_ _You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us... forever."_

 _"_ _I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

Sarah's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, her body beading with sweat. In a rush, her memories of the Labyrinth, of the Goblin City, of her friends, and of _him_ came back. Her head pounded just as her heart did. She felt nauseated and ran to the bathroom. What hadn't been digested from her dinner was now deposited in the toilet. It had been too much for her to handle as it had come all at once. Yes, she felt terrible about forgetting, but what she felt worse about was that she had no recollection of how the Goblin King made her feel until now. Jareth _frightened_ her, and she was _in love_ with him for it. He took her baby brother, and she fought the Labyrinth to get him back. She conquered the king with six simple words that made his kingdom crash before her. How had she let herself forget about the one that made her heart feel like it did.

"I can bare this no longer! Goblin King, Goblin king, I need you here right beside of me." It was worth a shot. Sarah waited, but nothing came.

"I wish I could see you again…" Slowly, the tears started to roll down her cheeks and the feeling of being alone isolated her.

"You're wish is my command." His voice intruded from the dark. Her head lifted and she spun around to see the king himself standing in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat as she stood to walk closer to him, hesitant at first. He met her half way, taking her chin and lifting it so that she was forced to look into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Jareth, it's really you." She bit back a smile, but her voice already betrayed how happy she was to see him again.

"Yes, my precious. It truly is." He pulled her close in an embrace that had her weak in the knees. He had never held her like this before, and she loved every second. She wrapped her arms around her back and berried herself in his chest.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jareth asked, and Sarah could hear the smirk in his voice. She felt bold and decided to respond.

"Just love me in every way, keep me safe, and never let me go again." It was her wish, and she meant every word. He let go of her to and kneeled to bow to her.

"As you wish, precious, but what do I get in return."

"I will fear you, I will do as you say, and just as I do now…I will always love you." Sarah pressed against his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands found the lower of her back, bringing her as close as possible.

"Be my queen, and I will be your slave." Jareth's voice was soft like a whisper, causing Sarah to shiver before answering.

"Of course I will." At the same time, they both lent in and found each other's lips. Their first kiss was sweet and slow and grew passionate. They longed for each other. Sarah's tongue slid along Jareth's bottom lips and he responded by opening his mouth, allowing her access inside. Picking her up, the Goblin King pressed her against the wall as she locked her legs around his waist. To Sarah, this was greater than Heaven. They kissed longingly, and then began to kiss softer and gentler, falling leisurely from their high. Jareth kissed her forehead before setting her down. When she came to her senses, she realized she was now in the Goblin Kindom, in the bedroom of her love.

"I love you, Sarah." His words made her melt into a puddle, but it also made her jump up and fly. She was so happy that he felt the same way that she did. Even after five years, he had waited all this time for her, just for her. She was honored and couldn't help but lean in and sweetly peck his lips again. She couldn't get over how gentle he was right now, and how addicting it was to kiss him. She could do it all day if she really wanted to, and she would one day. She knew that much.

"I love you, too, Goblin King."

 _I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars._

 _As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down._

And as most tales go, there are only two words left and they are _The End._


End file.
